Various types of shredding devices are known in the art. Rotor devices often utilize welded toolholders and bolted cutting tools as part of the rotor assemblies. However, welded toolholders are prone to breaking from the rotor after periods of use. The welded toolholders are difficult to replace without removal of the rotor from the shredding implement.
Given the forgoing problems with the current art of rotor devices, toolholders are desirable which are durable, easily replaceable and may be retrofit to existing rotor systems.